Cama compartida
by kitsune96
Summary: Romeo no estaba seguro de por qué Wendy se colaba en su cama cada vez que iban de misión. Y ella tampoco, al fin y al cabo, marcar con su aroma a la que consideraba su pareja era un instinto del que no tenía conciencia.


La primera vez que había pasado, Romeo reaccionó como es normal en estos casos al menos para un muchacho de su edad y carácter: con vergüenza y confusión.

Habían tomado trabajo juntos, Charle no fue con ellos por motivos que el Conbolt no tenían del todo claros ("Me niego a tocar el violín todo el día" era una frase que él no tenía por qué conocer). La misión fue algo complicada, pero al final lograron realizarla sin ninguna clase de contratiempos y, con una buena cantidad de gemas en los bolsillos, se dispusieron a buscar alojamiento.

El único solo podía ofrecerles una habitación con camas gemelas, nada que les resultara incomodo o molesto, en todo caso.

Hablaron hasta tarde, compartieron galletas y bebidas de dudoso material nutritivo y se fueron a dormir tarde.

Cuando Romeo sintió el sol en los ojos, inmediatamente notó algo fuera de lugar.

No era que "algo" hubiese estado allí y ahora no se encontrara, dejando con su ausencia una sensación de vacío, porque sabrías que algo faltaba pese a ser incapaz de saber qué. De hecho, era el caso opuesto.

Algo que estaba allí y que no debía estarlo.

Especialmente si estábamos hablando de un "alguien".

En realidad, el tema no era tanto que Wendy estuviera metida en la cama con él, porque naturalmente ambos podían dormir juntos antes de que esa cosa llamada "adolescencia" les alborotara las hormonas lo suficiente para dejar de hacerlo (o concretizar lo que veía después de ello en caso de profundizar su relación), sin embargo, la particularidad de esta situación no era, como ya se dijo, que la Marvell estuviera allí.

Sino que estaba **pegada **a él.

La chica tenía el rostro hundido en su pecho, dado que eran más o menos de la misma altura, estaba quedaba un poco más tapada por las mantas, siendo apenas distinguibles las hebras de cabello azul; había pasado los brazos alrededor del torso masculino, entrelazando sus dedos del otro lado, formando un agarre tan firme que le permitía comprobar al joven que había malvaviscos bajo la tela del pijama (aunque él no repararía en este detalle hasta muchos años después cuando rememorara aquella situación mientras observaba el rostro durmiente de Wendy); como toque final, también había pasado una pierna por sobre su cadera, otro de aquellos gestos que, de ser mayores, podría tomarse como obsceno o erótico.

Ahora no hacía más que mostrarle al chico cuan cerca estaban.

Además, notó que, por instinto, había pasado los brazos por la cintura de la joven. Aquello lo hiso sonrojar levemente, ciertamente, no era como si le desagradara la situación, es decir, era bastante cómodo acurrucarse así.

(Eso sí, años después abrazarla por la espalda sería su posición favorita).

De todas maneras… ¿qué demonios hacía Wendy en su cama?

Inicialmente creyó que habría pasado frio durante la noche y se había acostado a su lado en busca de calor, eso también sería razonable tomando en cuenta lo cerca que estaban. Sin embargo, descartó la idea luego de recordar la tibia temperatura de la noche anterior.

La joven dormía con unos pantalones y una polera de manga larga, ambos de tela semi delgada. Con ese tipo de ropa, era difícil que le diera frio, más si la cama tenía mantas.

¿Y si había tenido una pesadilla?

Eso era más factible, al fin y al cabo, Wendy estaba acostumbrada a dormir con Charle, si hubiese tenido una pesadilla era natural que encontrase consuelo (y podía sentirse orgulloso de eso) en la persona más cercana a ella (seguía sintiéndose orgulloso). Sin embargo, había otro tema y era que la Marvell, de haber sido así, le habría preguntado.

Habiéndose quedado sin opciones, el muchacho, todavía con el rostro ligeramente rojo, se dijo que solo podría saberlo si la despertaba, cosa que, evidentemente, acabó haciendo.

Aunque le dio algo de pena hacerlo, ella realmente se veía tranquila…

Cuando la joven abrió los ojos, enseguida su cuerpo reaccionó con auténtica sorpresa, mueca que le resultó extraña al chico, al fin y al cabo, ¿no había sido ella la que se metió allí?

— ¿qué hago aquí? — preguntó esta con el rostro rojo

—Eso quería preguntarte, estabas aquí cuando desperté— no recibió respuesta, principalmente debido a que la muchacha acababa de notar los brazos alrededor de ella.

Romeo la soltó con un "Lo siento".

Y esto empezó a repetirse constantemente.

Trabajo que tomaran juntos y que acabara con ambos compartiendo habitación siempre incluía a Wendy despertando acurrucada contra el joven. Incluso, si tomaban cuartos separados, la situación seguía dándose.

Inicialmente, la muchacha tendía a inventarse excusas que, se notaba, eran falsas, puesto que ella no era precisamente una buena mentirosa, al final, Romeo acabó permitiéndoselo sin darse demasiadas vueltas al asunto. Después de todo, tampoco era una situación que le resultara desagradable en lo absoluto.

Porque si bien todavía no tenía la suficiente madurez para notarlo (porque despistado no era) Wendy le gustaba…un poco.

Lo suficiente para _querer _tenerla así de cerca.

Eso sí, la Marvell no inventaba aquellas excusas porque hubiera alguna clase de motivo oculto, sino porque se hallaba incapaz de contestar. Mientras más vueltas le daba, menos llegaba a una respuesta.

Al fin y al cabo, un dragón marca a su pareja con su aroma porque eso es lo que le dice el instinto, no porque haya una razón "lógica" para ello.

* * *

><p>Es gracioso, porque inicialmente esta cosa iba a ser un lemmon, pero acabó siendo más inocente que uno antes de entrar al internet o ver anime :D<p>

Puteen, alaben. Lo que deseen.

Se me cuidan.


End file.
